Amnesia
by Jongshixun
Summary: "Jongin, kau tahu aku hampir saja putus asa. Kepalaku serasa ingin pecah, ku mohon tolong lah aku. Dan buatlah aku mencintai mu...seperti dulu"-Sehun. [KaiHun] Warning : Boys Love, M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

Main Cast : Oh Sehun , Kim Jongin

Disc : _SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Warning : Typo(s), AU, Out Of Character, Freak, YAOI, M-Preg.

.

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**__ Present_

.

Sudah tiga bulan Sehun mengikuti terapi _Amnesia Retrogrande _ditemani oleh Kim Jongin-sang suami yang selalu setia menemaninya ketika mengikuti terapi. Tetapi, ia tidak mendapatkan hasil dari terapi itu, tak satupun yang ingat di kepalanya. Bahkan Jongin rela menemani dirinya seharian untuk mengikuti terapi itu daripada kerjanya yang sudah menumpuk.

Sehun mengalami _Amnesia_ ketika ia mengalami kecelakaan saat Sehun ingin pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangga, tiba-tiba saja rem nya mendadak blong akhirnya Sehun membanting kemudi hingga terbentur ke pohon. Itu yang di ceritakan Jongin, karena ia _Amnesia_ bukan?

Penyakit yang diderita Sehun ini, membuat memori tentang Jongin –sang suami hilang kandas. Jongin harus memulai nya dari _nol,_dimana ia menjadi Kim Jongin sewaktu anak kuliahan dulu ketika bertemu dengan Sehun. Bahkan Sehun tidak tahu ia sudah menikah saat ia sudah sadar dari koma nya beberapa minggu. Dan itu membuat Jongin jatuh terduduk saat itu, ia sudah menjadi suami yang lalai.

.

Saat ini Sehun tengah duduk bersantai di belakang rumah nya, ia termenung sesaat. Ia mencoba untuk mengigat memori yang telah hilang, tetapi kepalanya terus berdenyut. Sehun menggerang halus, kenapa ia tidak bisa? Pikirnya

Seseorang menepuk pundak nya sayang, itu suami nya yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya, mau tidak mau ia juga ikut tersenyum. Ia sangat beruntung memiliki suami yang tampan walaupun ingatan nya dengan suami nya hilang.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan malam-malam?" Tanya Jongin dan ia duduk disamping Sehun, ia menatap istri cantiknya. "Ehm, hanya mencoba memikirkan ingatan ku Jongin" Jongin mengelus surai istrinya pelan. "Berusahalah...—" Jongin menarik nafas pelan "-untuk ku"

Senyum miris yang hanya Sehun lihatkan kepada Jongin, ia mengganguk pelan dan menarik dirinya ke pelukan Jongin. "Ya Jongin, aku akan berusaha semampu yang kubisa" Air matanya mengalir dari kedua mata onxy nya.

"_Jongin, kau tahu aku hampir saja putus asa. Kepalaku serasa ingin pecah, ku mohon tolong lah aku. Dan buatlah aku mencintai mu...seperti dulu"_

.

.

.

.

KEEP or DELETE?

.

_Hai-hai! Ada yang kangen sama Author Young Soo tak? Sperti nya kalian sudah lupa mungkin sama author abal yang satu ini. Maaf atas hiatus nya terlalu lama, ini gegara ffn di blok sama pc nih. Author bawa ff baru, entah ini ff drabble atau chapter-_-. Semoga banyak yang suka, kalau lanjut atau ngak, itu tergantung readers sendiri, kalau review nya gak nyampe 15 ini ff bakal di hapus :v. Oke sekian dari cuap-cuap tak penting._

_Mind to Review Baby?_


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : SM Member.

Disc : _I Just owner of my story. __SMTown – EXO and another characters belong to God and their family._

Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt

Warning : Typo(s), AU, Out Of Character, Freak, YAOI, M-Preg.

.

_Note : Underline merupakan _Flashback_,mimpi, dan deelel dan tolong baca note sesudah cerita ini. BACA A/N SESUDAH CERITA DI BAWAH_

Jongshixun - _**Young Soo**__ Present_

.

Seperti hari ini, Jongin tidak kerja seperti hari-hari sebelum nya, ia bekerja hanya untuk istrinya yang sedang mengalami Amnesia selama tiga bulan terakhir, dan selama tiga bulan juga Jongin tidak bekerja di kantor perusahaan. Untung saja ia mengambil cuti sampai istri nya sembuh dari penyakit yang tengah diderita. Jongin kasihan dengan Sehun yang sudah melakukan hal apapun untuk mengembalikan ingatan, dan disaat seperti ini Jongin marah dengan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa menjaga istrinya dengan baik.

Pagi ini tepatnya hari Minggu, Jongin bangun sangat pagi, itu sudah biasa karena sudah rutinitas selama Sehun sedang sakit. Dulu, ia biasanya akan bangun jam sepuluh pagi jika hari libur, dan itu sukses membuat Sehun membawa panci—hadiah khusus dari Ibunya saat pernikahan—ke kamar tidur mereka, lalu dengan kencang Sehun akan memukul ekor Jongin dengan panci tersebut berulang-ulang sampai ia terbangun, dan jangan lupa teriakan Sehun sambil memukul ekor Jongin_"Suamiku, cepatlah bangun! Dasar pemalas! Bangun kebooo!"._ Sedikit sadis memang, awalnya ia kesal tapi sekarang tidak.

Jongin beranjak dari ranjangnya, membenarkan letak bantal dan guling nya di ranjang lalu setelahnya memandang Sehun yang masih terlelap. Mengelus rambut coklat Sehun dan merapikannya, rambut Sehun mengeluarkan aroma bayi membuat ia merindukan seseorang yang ia titip kepada ibunya. Jongin mengusap wajah Sehun pelan, mengelus pelan pipi istrinya lalu jarinya berpindah ke bibir dan mengelus nya pelan. Jongin mengecup bibir itu lama yang menyalurkan rasa yang berkecamuk di hatinya saat ini, lalu ia melepaskan tautan bibir itu ketika Sehun mengeliat tak nyaman.

"Sayang, aku mencintai mu" ucapan itu terlalu menyesakkan hati Jongin, entah kenapa ia menyimpulkan Sehun tidak mencintai nya karena kecelakaan itu, terlalu sesak ketika mengatakan kata-kata itu ketika Sehun terbangun. Demi tuhan! Jongin sangat pengecut!

..

"_Ibu, siapa pria ini?" Tanya Sehun yang kini tengah berada di ranjang ruang inap rumah sakit. Di depannya berdiri pria tampan berbalut jas hitam dan dalamanya kemeja putih dengan senyum yang terpantri di wajahnya yang tegas itu hilang seketika. Baru saja, baru saja mendengar kabar istrinya bangun dari tidur panjang dan demi istrinya ia meninggalkan kantor yang tengah mengadakan rapat. Ia telah menerima kabar buruk. Sehun mengalami hilang ingatan. Lutut pria itu lemas dan jatuh ke lantai dingin ruang inap sang istri, menatap nanar dan pandangannya kosong ke lantai. Amarahnya kini tertuang ke dirinya._

_Sambil tertawa ia berucap "Aku suami yang lalai"—tawa penyesalan._

..

Sehun terbangun dengan peluh yang keluar dari dahinya, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia menggeram saat denyut itu belum hilang, mimpi tadi membuat kepalanya sakit seperti ini. Mimpinya merupakan kejadian ketika ia baru bangun dari koma nya. _'Astaga, kenapa disaat ingatan ingin kembali keluar, kepalaku terus berdenyut?' _batin Sehun. _'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa pulih?'_. Dengan sedikit oleng, Sehun beranjak dari ranjang nya dan membereskan ranjang apa adanya. Ia baru sadar Jongin sudah bangun.

Kakinya membawa ke dapur dan disana ada Jongin yang tengah berkutat dengan alat-alat masak miliknya dan membuatnya mendesah lega. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengkhawatirkan Jongin, entah kenapa. Mungkin saja ini adalah awal-awal agar bisa mencintai Jongin kembali. Tanpa suara, Sehun mendekati Jongin dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Hei sayang, kau membuatku kaget"

Sehun tertawa pelan, diam-diam ia menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang sangat maskulin, membuat dirinya merasa sangat nyaman di pelukan suaminya. Entah kenapa, air dengan mudahnya jatuh dari matanya. _Kenapa aku cengeng sekali?._ Jongin merasa punggung nya basah, lalu ia membalikkan badanya dan membingkai wajah Sehun yang kini tengah menangis.

"Kenapa menangis? Mimpi buruk lagi?" sambil berkata Jongin mencium satu per satu kelopak mata Sehun agar berhenti menangis. Sehun mengganguk kepala nya pelan "Kepalaku terus berdenyut Jongin". Jongin lupa sekarang hari minggu, tiap Minggu sekali Sehun harus rutin dengan terapinya. "Selesai sarapan kita ke rumah sakit"

"Astaga, aku lupa kau sedang memasak!" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba dan membuat Jongin panik luar dalam, Jongin mengecek masakanya lalu membuang nafasnya lega. "Untung saja, sekarang kau duduk disana. Aku hanya memasak telur dan bacon sebagai sarapan, kau ingat kalau aku hanya bisa memasak dua makanan itu untuk sarapan?". Sehun hanya mengangguk kepalanya sambil tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah Jongin. Diam-diam Sehun mengulang ucapan Jongin di benaknya dan mengigat kembali _'Ingat, Jongin hanya bisa membuat telur dan bacon ssebagai sarapan'_

..

"Nyonya Kim, ini agak sedikit aneh. Keluhan mu adalah kepala terasa berdenyut ketika berusaha mengingat kembali ingatan." Dokter Choi membenarkan sedikit kaca matanya di hidungnya, perkataan Dokter Choi membuat Jongin maupun Sehun cemas kali ini. "Kejadian seperti ini jarang terjadi, dan mungkin Nyonya Kim pasien pertama saya yang mengalami seperti itu"

"—atau Nyonya Kim mengalami geger otak"

_BRAK_

Jongin benar-benar marah sekarang, dengan memukul meja dokter Choi pun Jongin melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Kau jangan mengada-ngada! Istri saya tidak mungkin mengalami geger otak!" Sehun menarik Jongin agar segera duduk kembali dan meminta maaf kepada dokter Choi, Dokter Choi tersenyum maklum dengan Jongin, dokter itupun tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti Jongin yang tengah berjuang keras untuk istrinya. "Kita coba untuk mengcek kepala Nyonya Kim"

.

"Ku rasa Nyonya Kim tidak mengalami geger otak atau kerusakan lainnya pada otak, Nyonya Kim apakah seminggu ini ada gejala mual pada saat bangun tidur?" tanya Dokter Choi itu saat ia kembali meletakkan gambaran _X-ray_.

"sudah dua minggu saya tidak pernah mual dok" jelas Sehun. Dokter Choi pun tersenyum, ia berharap hilangnya mual-mual akan dapat memudahkan mengingat memori. "Bagus kalau begitu, berarti ada sedikit kemajuan setelah tiga bulan di terapi. Semoga saja Nyonya Kim dapat sembuh total, dosis obatnya jangan ditambah lagi ya Nyonya Kim."

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. _Khansahamida_ Choi _Uisa_"

.

Mereka tengah dalam perjalan pulang, Sehun masih saja terus bermenung. Kepala nya masih saja nyeri, tetapi kata dokter Choi itu merupakan tahap-tahap pengingatan memori otak. Jongin yang disamping nya mengengam tangan Sehun membuat sang empu menoleh. "Akhirnya ada sedikit kemajuan". Sehun tersenyum kecil "Ya, semoga saja memori dapat kembali dengan cepat" Sehun sedikit mengelus tangan Jongin.

"Kau terlihat emosi sekali tadi saat dokter mengatakan aku geger otak"

Dan itu membuat Jongin menoleh, "Kau terkena Amnesia saja aku sudah hampir mati, apalagi di tambah geger otak. Kau ini Hun, tentu saja aku marah besar". Sehun tertawa dengan ucapan serius suaminya. "Aku serius Sehun."

"Ya, sayangku. Kau itu sedang serius"

Mobil Jongin sudah tiba di perkarangan rumahnya, tetapi terdapat satu mobil merah di perkarangan nya, ini mobil ibunya. "Apakah ibu memberitahu mu jika ia akan pulang?" tanya Jongin saat turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu Sehun. "Tidak, ibu seharian ini tidak ada memberi kabar". Saat Sehun melangkah masuk, ia mendapati ibu mertua nya sedang tersenyum di ruang keluarga.

"Ibu, kenapa ibu tidak memberi kabar? Rumah sedang kosong saat ibu kemari" Sehun memeluk ibu mertuanya sayang dan di balas dengan elusan di kepala nya. "Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan, apakah ada kemajuan Sehun?"

Sehun duduk di samping ibu mertuanya,"Ada ibu, tetapi kepalaku sangat nyeri saat berusaha mengingat memori kembali. Tetapi kata dokter itu hal biasa". Ibu jongin pun tersenyum kearah nya "Syukurlah, akhirnya ada kemajuan juga. Oh ya, aku memberi kejutan untuk mu. Sebentar ya?"

Setelah beberapa menit, ibu Jongin kembali dengan anak yang tertidur di dalam gendongan ibu mertuanya. "ia sangat merindukan mu Hun" Sehun menatap heran balita yang tengah di gendong ibunya. Saat Sehun memperhatikan sang balita, tiba-tiba saja Sehun memekik keras.

"ARGHH . PERGI KAU ANAK SIALAN PERGI!"

.

.

TBC or DISCONTINUE?

.

_Haii, masih ingat gak sama ff Amnesia yang terpendek kemaren? Masih minat gak readers? Apa sudah lupa? Setelah 5 bulan aku abaikan ff-ff ku yang belum lanjut dengan alasan mau fokus UN SMP kemaren ini. Maaf bangettt ya readers. Aku tahu ini ff tambah gak jelas, garing, pasaran. Tulisannya amburadul gimanaaa, huhu maafkan aku . Demi ALLAH! Aku gak sepandai nulis kayak dulu semenjak fokus belajar dan belajar. Sebenanya aku rencana nya mau DISCONTINUE semua FF ku karena takut gak pandai lagi nulis ff. Dan itu tergantung readers lagi, kalau masih berminat, masih banyak yang review aku akan lanjutkan. Kalau ini gak minat lagi, mending aku DISCONTINUE. Karena kalian penyemangat ku readers-nim._

PLEASE JANGAN BASH GUE KARENA MILIH TBC ATAU DISCONTINUE! GUE HANYA MANUSIA BIASA

_Dan mohon maaf karena aku gak balas review kalian bukannya aku sombong tetapi aku sibuk banget, tetapi itu review aku baca berulang-ulang dan Big thanks for readers yang udah Review. AKU SAYANG KALIAN :*:*:*_

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**[GaemGyu92][kaishixun][gyutsan][D. ][shinshin99SM][mrblackJ][Fitria is nanda][yoyoyo][sehunskai][milkteamilk][choi fai fai][hunnihun][sehuniebooty][sukha1312][Lulu Auren][Seli Kim][Guest][kyudi][ChanKai Love][Irenakyu][kaihunie][Kkamjong94][cc][ ][ ][YoungChanBiased][JongOdult][EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS][Sehun Pesek][Titiiinurrr][ohhhrika][****whirlwind27][**** ][****utsukushii02][****levy95][dark94][****scarletshad1230][MaknaEXO][meliarisky7][****zakurafrezee][****sayakanoicinoe][****Keys13th][daddykaimommysehun][geminiuz][Nagisa Kitagawa]**

_Mind to review again baby? :*:*_

Jongshixun – _Young Soo_

150512


End file.
